


Jeans

by Dale_Gardener



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dale_Gardener/pseuds/Dale_Gardener





	Jeans

Starsky doesn't keep tabs on how often he replaces or repairs his clothes, or on whether his drycleaners will miss his custom when he retires. If he cared to count, there's the pair of jeans that Hutch threw up on coming off the heroin. Another pair were ripped to the knee on a chain link fence. There's the pair that Hutch threw in the trash with shaking hands after they were cut off Starsky when Gunther's men shot him.

Starsky's mother told him that cold water gives you a better chance of shifting bloodstains; but that only works on cloth.


End file.
